I Thought You Said You Loved Me
by Just Cy
Summary: Lettuce and Masaya confront some demons of their's and need support to get through. The only problem is neither one knows where to look for help. Written for True Colours Alternate Pairings Contest
1. In Which The Story Begins

**I need this up by today so I really must hurry. This is for True Colours Alternate Pairings Contest. By the way: Happy Birthday True!**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Since there's always some debate as to how old the characters are, and since this in the future I'm gonna list ages of the characters in this fic, even the ones that may or may not show up.**

**Ichigo – 16 Mint –16 Lettuce – 17 Pudding – 13 Zakuro – 19**

**Masaya – 16 Ryou – 19 Keiichiro – 23**

**Kish – 17 Pai – 21 Tart - 14**

* * *

It was before the first hint of light crept into Lettuce's bedroom when she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She stretched and yawned, and then grabbed her glasses with a smile. She got out of bed and stretched a bit more. Lettuce smiled and sat down at her desk, she got out her brush and started to manage her exceeding long hair. After the knots from the night were out she started the delicate process of braiding her hair, and finished quickly because of years of practice. She pulled on a dark green tunic with thick silver lining and black leggings. She grabbed a bag from her desk before leaving her room.

Lettuce looked outside the window at the still dark sky and smiled, the green haired girl went downstairs and outside, slipping a pair of black flats on before leaving. She started to walk towards the harbor, and hoped she wouldn't miss the peak of the sun over the water. The way the water glistened in the first light of the day was just beautiful. Not to mention the Sakura trees were at peak and the petals falling into the water would just add wonders to the magnificence of the scene.

Lettuce arrived and the sun was just starting to creep over the horizon. She pulled out her camera and started snapping the pictures. The green haired girl was mindful to get everything, and that she did. She got the water and the trees, and she got just the water, and the suns reflection on the water, and the horizon, and just the trees, and just the flowers, and just the petals. The mew looked through the pictures she had taken and smiled.

She declared herself done for the day and deserving of a warm cup of coffee when she noticed another person out. The person was a few hundred feet away and had his feet in the water. She wouldn't have noticed him had it not been for the ripples in the water that she quickly snapped another picture of. She walked over to him and smiled when she recognized him as someone she knew.

"Hello, Aoyama-san," she greeted him. She hadn't seen him in a few weeks and was glad to see he was doing ok. The battle anniversary was always hard on them all, and it was three weeks ago that the three year anniversary of the Mew Mew's victory over Deep Blue. The café had closed down so no one saw each other as regularly as they had before, but no one had completely gotten out of touch.

"Midorikawa-san, how are you?" he asked, turning to look at her with a warm smile. Lettuce couldn't put her finger on it, but something seemed off about it.

"I'm doing well, and what about yourself?" she asked.

"I'm ok," was all he said.

"Good to hear, how are things with Ichigo?" she asked, she needed to pinpoint what had seemed off before.

"I'm not sure to be totally honest, what about things with Shirogane-san?" he asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Would you like to go get a cup of coffee and talk about it?" she asked him, not willing to let him get off topic, after all they were friends.

"Thank you for the offer," he said and she reached out her hand to him. He took her hand and she helped him to his feet once they were back on the ground. The dark haired boy smiled, and slipped on his shoes.

"It's no trouble, that's what friends are for" she told him and led the way to a nearby family owned coffee shop that was open at the early hour. He got in line behind her and she shook her head, "My treat."

"Nonsense, I can cover the coffee," Masaya told her.

"I know you can, but I want to," she said and they both ordered black coffee. Masaya won the battle to pay and the two sat down at a table outside. "So, what's been bothering you?" she asked and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's not anything I should be worried about, but I can't help it. You know Ichigo is supposed to be on vacation with her family for Spring Break?" he asked her and she nodded. "I walked by her house yesterday and both of her parents were out working in the yard. Her father said something about not trusting me to keep Ichigo safe while she was away."

Lettuce gasped, Ichigo had lied? "A-are you sure you heard correctly?"

Masaya nodded, "Even if I hadn't heard him correctly Ichigo's said, 'Stop worrying, Aoyama-kun's a good boy,' I walked away so they wouldn't see me and get worried," he told her, looking into his coffee cup.

"She lied to all of us?" Lettuce couldn't believe it, one of her best friends had lied to her? But not just to her, but to her boyfriend, and family, and all the people that she loved the most.

"I didn't want to believe it, it's been bothering me since I heard it this morning," he swallowed hard, and his grip on the coffee cup tightened. "She's supposed to come back in two days."

"Oh, Aoyama-san, I'm so sorry you had to hear-" Lettuce started but she was cut off.

"It's not even hearing that hurts, but I worry that she's not gonna come back," he confessed to the green haired mew.

"There has to be a good reason," Lettuce said and grabbed his arm to get his attention and smiled encouragingly at him. "Right now I think the best thing you can do is go talk to Ichigo's parents, and maybe the three of you can come up with something. If you can't," she got down a piece of paper and wrote a cell phone number on it, "give Ryou a call, he's on vacation but he'll want to know, and if anyone can figure it out he can," she told him somberly.

"I think it's my turn to ask if you're ok," Masaya told her and looked at her expectantly.

"He tries hard not to let it show when he's with me, but Ryou's heart still belongs to Ichigo, it's about time I told him I know," she explained with a sigh. Masaya nodded, he had known about Ryou's feelings for his girlfriend for a long time and felt bad for Lettuce.

"I'm sorry about that," Masaya apologized, half for himself and half for his girlfriend.

"Why? It's not your fault, and I don't even blame Ryou, much less you or Ichigo," she told him honestly. No, she didn't blame anyone but herself for her sorrow. She was the one who had fallen in love with him when she knew he was in love with her best friend. Her phone started ringing, she saw it was Ryou, "Do you mind if I take this?" she asked Masaya.

"No, of course not, I should actually be going," he told her. They both got up and she hesitated a moment before giving him a hug, they said goodbye and Masaya walked off and Lettuce answered her phone.

"Hey, Ryou," she greeted her boyfriend, and held her phone to her ear while packing up her camera and throwing out her empty coffee cup.

"Lettuce, how are you?" he asked her, and she imagined his face smiling at her.

"Ok, I just got done at the harbor," Lettuce told him, "you're having a good time, right?"

"Yeah, enjoying myself, I hadn't been back there in a long time, but I'm still having fun," Ryou replied, she could tell going back to the site of where his old house had taken its toll on him.

"I'm glad," she answered, "we're gonna have to talk when you get back, but don't worry about it, enjoy your last two days of vacation."

"All right," he was a little confused by the statement, but he knew better than to argue with her, or rather he had better manners than that.

"I've missed you," she told him and almost couldn't stop herself from crying at the thought of breaking up with him.

"I've missed you too," he told her.

"I love you," she told him, tears silently starting to fall down her cheeks.

"I love you too, I gotta go," he told her and she and waited for the click that signified he had hung up before closing her own phone. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started to head home. Spring break only had a few more days left, she didn't really want to go back to school, and yet she would, and no one would ever know anything was wrong, even though she was vulnerable and sobbing at that moment.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, please review!**

**~Cy**


	2. In Which There Is Fluff and Excercise

**Ok, newest chapter, yay. Starting this April 19, 2010, don't know when I'll finish because of my arm. Thank you to Saba for your review, I look forward to hearing from you when I'm done True.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

Ryou hung up his cell phone and looked over at the bathroom door with a guilty sigh. He heard the shower turn off, and a few moments later overpowering strawberry scented perfume entered the blonde's nostrils, "Ichigo," he murmured, and all thoughts of Lettuce left his mind.

The red-head walked out in nothing but a towel and blushed when she saw Ryou, "R-Ryou, I thought you were in your room." He smiled at her and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her slender waist.

He chuckled, and whispered into her ear, "This is my room, Strawberry."

She blushed again, then pushed him away, "I'd like to get dressed if you don't mind," she said and put one hand on her hip. He chuckled again and walked out of his old bedroom, and into the kitchen. It felt odd for him to be in this house again. He had lived here with Keiichiro for a year before they moved to Japan just after his parents' death, and it felt odd being back there.

He had always dreamt he would return, rebuild the house he had grown up in, and raise his family there. The image of Lettuce's smiling face, holding her little cousin that had been born just a few weeks ago, flashed into his mind. He had always been head over heels for Ichigo, and now he had her, so why did he feel so bad? Sure, Lettuce was sweet, and a great friend, but he had never been in love with her, no matter how hard he tried.

Ichigo came into the kitchen wearing a pink tank top and white miniskirt, her wet hair clung to her face and she had a goofy grin on her face when she looked at Ryou, "Hey."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and leaned down, giving her a kiss upon arrival, with a smile plastered on his face. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she got on her tip-toes. The two were lip-locked for a long while, breathless when they broke apart, "You're in an awfully good mood," he said with a chuckle.

"What's so strange about that?" she countered, with a pout and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," he said and nuzzled her cheek, "nothing at all."

She giggled, and Ryou suddenly picked her up bridal style, "Ryou! What are you doing?!" she asked, still giggling.

He carried her into the living room and laid her down on the couch, "We leave tomorrow, don't you think we should talk a little," he said, put his position on top of her suggested that conversation would be brief.

"What's there to talk about?" Ichigo asked, and pulled him closer to her, closing her eyes, awaiting the kiss she knew she was about to receive.

Ryou delivered a quick peck, "I mean what is gonna happen when we get back? What do I tell Lettuce? What do you tell Masaya? "

"What's gonna happen is we're gonna say we feel like we should see other people, because of this being our first relationship, and it'll end, and we'll start this," she said, "that's what you told me after the first night anyway." Ryou's conscience still wouldn't let him rest but he started to tune it out, letting hormones speak much more loudly.

* * *

Lettuce had been up for several hours when her mother came down for breakfast and was greeted by the tantalizing aroma of frying bacon and in another pan pancakes were being prepared. Her mother smiled at the beauty she and her husband had risen.

"Good morning, mom," Lettuce said, turning her head to smile at her mother, and then she went back to finishing preparing the meal.

"Good morning, Lettuce, it's nine thirty on a Saturday, why are you up?" she asked her daughter. Lettuce pointed to her camera, her mother chuckled, "Why did I even ask?" Lettuce smiled and put together a plate for her mother, and turned off the burner on the stove.

She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna go for a jog for soon, do you need me to get anything while I'm out?"

"No, you just enjoy your run," she told the green haired mew and took a bite of her pancakes, "breakfast is delicious, thank you Lettuce."

"Any time, I'll have my phone if you decide you need anything call me," Lettuce said and went upstairs to get into her running outfit. She passed her father on the way up, "Morning Daddy," she said and stopped to give him a kiss before going upstairs.

"How did we get blessed with such a perfect daughter?"

"Who knows?" Mr. Midorikawa said and stole a bite of his wife's breakfast, "Mm, she's such a good cook too," he said and fixed a plate and noticed there was already a pot of coffee brewing.

Ume came downstairs, "Is Lettuce ok?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"Huh?" Mrs. Midorikawa asked, confused.

"I don't know, she seems off," he said with a shrug, eating a piece of bacon, "kinda down, she was wiping her eyes when she went inside her room to change.

"I'll go check on her," Mr. Midorikawa said and got up, but his wife grabbed his arm and shook her head. "But-"

"She's going for a run, and let her have some time alone." Mr. Midorikawa didn't really understand, but he knew not to argue with his wife.

Lettuce had put her long hair into a high ponytail, and she was in short black bike shorts and a white tank top. She put in the ear buds of her newly bought iPod, and set out on her usual course running through her neighborhood, to the harbor, through the park, and back home. She went for a run at least three times a week, and it was generally when she was stressed or wanted to get away.

As her feet pounded against the pavement at an even pace and her body got used to the strain her mind started to wander. She had told Ryou she needed to talk to him, had told Masaya she was going to break up with him, she had set up everything in her mind, but every time she thought about it she nearly started crying. Today was no exception, but if she didn't think about it she couldn't get out of a relationship that was going nowhere. She noticed the lyrics to the song she was listening too, and wiped her eyes. How fitting…

_**Remember all the things we wanted.**_

_**Now all our memories, they're haunted.**_

_**We were always meant to say good-bye.**_

_Ryou looked away from Ichigo and Masaya and took my hand, I blushed and stuttered his name, he just smiled at me. He brought my hand up to his lips and I could feel my entire face start burning as it changed to a scarlet color._

"_Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, and looking back I see that he was looking at Ichigo, at the time I was too preoccupied with keeping my heart from beating out of my chest._

"_I-I'd love too," I answered, probably too quickly. We had gone out for dinner at an expensive restaurant and that's when doubts set in, we would never be equals, he would always be superior._

_**Even with our fist held up high.**_

_**It never would've worked out right (yeah).**_

_**We were never meant for do or die.**_

_I had always wanted things to work, that date I had done my best to act the way I should. I only let my guard down when we were alone in a non-public area. I tried so hard to be what he wanted, but I could never be Ichigo, and he tried hard to hide what he felt. Throughout these three marvelous years we both tried so hard. Every date, all the time we spent together, neither one of us stopped trying to make things work._

_**I didn't want us to burn out.**_

_**I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop.**_

Lettuce shook her head, the run was to clear her head of Ryou, not keep thinking of him. She needed to de-stress, and that meant letting go, so why was she having such a hard time?

_**I want you to know it doesn't matter**_

_**Where we take this road, someone's gotta go**_

_**And I want you to know that you couldn't have loved me better**_

_**But I want you to move on, so I'm already gone.**_

_He really did do his best to love me, and maybe he did, it just wasn't ever the same. Neither one of us can ever satisfy what we wanted. I'm not Ichigo, and I can't keep him while he loves her. While she's with Masaya Ryou will never admit that there's something wrong. That's why I have to end it, because he won't move on if I don't, maybe not even ever._

_**Looking at you only makes it harder.**_

_**But I know that you'll find another.**_

_**That doesn't always make you wanna cry.**_

_The image of his smiling face doesn't help, but knowing that every loving look was directed at her just confirms that this has to. I don't need to worry about him getting over me, there is no romantic feeling to remove. So with that in mind there's no doubt it'll be better to get out of a relationship that just makes me heartbroken while I'm in it._

_**Started with a perfect kiss, then**_

_**We could feel the poison set in.**_

_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive.**_

_He almost had me convinced the first time he kissed me, but at the same time he was holding back. His kisses make my head spin, but they're always restrained, and he's never happy after one. No, lust alone won't keep this working, we need love, not lust._

_**You know that I love you so.**_

_**I love you enough to let you go.**_

_I love him, but I love him enough that I need to let him be happy. I love him enough to go through the motion of healing a crack in my heart that has been there since that first date, that first kiss, that first time I spent the night at his place. I love him enough to let him go._

_**I'm already gone, already gone.**_

_**You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong.**_

_**I'm already gone, I'm already gone.**_

_**There's no moving on, I'm already gone.**_

_I know that for the both of us I have to do this. When he gets home I'll tell him, because it's not right for me to keep him. I know it's wrong for me to want him when he's already taken, he won't cry, he won't be sad, he'll simply say, "Thank you for understanding," smile and walk away. And thank God that he will, because I don't want him to see how much it hurts me._

Lettuce wiped her eyes again and realized she had gotten rather far through her ponderings, her jog was halfway done. She kept going, ignoring her iPod and just listening to the pounding of her heart and feet. She was getting lost in the nothing and didn't notice the tears falling down her cheeks. Before she knew it she was home. She let out a sigh, for that run had accomplished nothing but creating sweat and tears.

* * *

Masaya was worried more than anything as he departed what he had always thought would be the home of his future in-laws. He'd give Ryou a call when he got home but right now he just needed a moment to process the conversation he had just had.

Sakura had been very calm about the situation while her husband, Shinotaro, had been anything but. He had nearly strangled the boy when he saw his daughter's boyfriend, and it had been an uneasy conversation from that point on. Masaya sighed when he walked into his home, and he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He took a long drink to try to calm himself before calling Ryou.

Ryou Shirogane, there was a man that Masaya had never really liked, and he knew exactly why. He was jealous of the blonde, Shirogane had more time with Ichigo than he did, and Shirogane had American features, and Shirogane was in love with Ichigo. If there was one thing Masaya never understood it was why Ichigo chose him over Shirogane.

He got out his cell phone and the piece of paper with Shirogane's phone number, the handwriting caught his eye. It was beautiful writing for such a simple phrase "Ryou's Cell" followed by the numbers, but the cursive writing was not only legible, but each letter had character, it wasn't simply writing, it was calligraphy. He shook his head, clearing his mind, and dialed the numbers that seemed so boxy and boring on the screen next to the piece of art.

The phone rang several times and he was actually surprised when Ryou's deep voice greeted him, "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Aoyama, I'm sorry to disturb you on vacation," Masaya said and he was suddenly self conscience of his somewhat higher pitched voice.

"What is it, could you make it quick?" he asked.

"Of course, I just wanted to know if you had heard from Ichigo, her parents are home, and they thought she was on vacation with me, while I thought she was on vacation with them-" he felt like he was babbling, he knew Ryou to be of a higher intelligence level than he was, and it made the sixteen year old uncomfortable and once again full of self doubt.

"I haven't heard from her, but thank you for letting me know, if I hear anything I'll tell you," Ryou told him calmly.

Masaya heard a familiar giggle, and familiar voice say, "Ryou, what's taking so long?" he dropped the phone to floor.

He picked it up and it took all his self control not to say anything, "Well thanks, I guess I should let you go, enjoy your vacation."

"Thanks, have a good day," Ryou said and Masaya slammed the phone shut. Not only was he angry, hurt, and felt betrayed, he immediately thought of Lettuce as well. They were both the victims here, but should he tell her what he heard? He was 100% sure that he had heard Ichigo, but why was she with Ryou? A million questions raced through his head, he decided to take a long walk to try to sort things out, unconsciously heading toward the Midorikawa residence.

* * *

Lettuce started stretching, knowing she could just stop or she would get muscle cramps. More than anything she wanted to get into the shower at that moment, and then take a nice long bubble bath once she was done. She looked at her watch as she reached to touch her toes, it was eleven thirty. Before her thoughts could wander past the filthy state of herself she heard a tear and a fiery pain spread through her leg. She fell to the ground and hit her head on the porch steps.

* * *

Uh-oh, what happened to Lettuce? What's Masaya gonna do about Ichigo and Ryou? What will happen when Ichigo and Ryou get back?

I don't own Already Gone, that's Kelly Clarcksons, and please review.


	3. In Which There Is A Depressing Chapter

**I don't own anything, here's the halfway point, if I don't do an epilogue. Mew Med & Saba thanks for your reviews **

* * *

Masaya heard a sharp intake of breath and groan that brought him out of his trance. He looked around and found to his surprise that it was someone he knew, someone he was thinking a lot about. He rushed over, "Lettuce, what happened?" he asked, his arms tense, ready to act at the drop of a pin.

"I," she clenched her teeth, her face the very picture of agony, "I think I pulled a muscle," she said and groaned again. Her head was spinning, and blood started to fill her eyes, she started swaying.

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said, and moved his hand to her back.

She grunted, "No, I'll be okay," she attempted to move and couldn't stand the pain, "Ow, ow, ow," she fell back into Masaya, clutching his shoulders for support. Masaya helped her to her feet, gently, slowly, supporting her back and legs.

"Is anyone home? You need some ice, a wrap, and transportation to the emergency room," he said, concerned for his friend.

"My parents and little brother, would you help me in?" she asked with a sheepish look, then clutched her calf again.

"Of course," he picked her up bridal style and opened the door, Lettuce directed him to the freezer, fighting off sleep. Her parents were surprised to see their daughter in the arms of a boy other than Ryou.

"Darling, who is this?" her mother asked.

"I'm Aoyama Masaya, a friend of Lettuce's, and I'm sorry to alarm you. I think she's pulled a muscle, and hit her head."

"It's all right son, we'll take it from here, thanks for bringing her in," her father said and extended his arms, Masaya gently set her in her father's arms.

"Of course," he looked at Lettuce worried, "I hope you'll call me when things calm down," he told her. "It was a pleasure to meet you," Masaya said with a bow, and left the family to take care of Lettuce. Masaya looked at his phone, and then back at the house. He opened it, and dialed Ryou's number, but then hung up.

"He'd want to know," Masaya said, and looked at his phone, he shoved it in his pocket, "but if he's gonna sleep with my girlfriend he can find out when he gets back." He then took it back out and dialed the number, he shouldn't, Ryou didn't deserve it, but Masaya had never been the vengeful type.

"Masaya, I'm kinda busy, what is it?" he asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you would want to know Lettuce pulled a muscle, and might have a concussion," then he said something completely unlike him, "but I know you're just going to go back to playing with Ichigo as soon as I hang up," he said and snapped the phone shut. "How did I let myself do that?" he asked and put his hands into his palms, this was so unlike him.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself and pulled at his hair.

~8 Hours Later in the Hospital~

Lettuce's leg was elevated and her calf and head were wrapped and a nurse had just taken the ice off of the red, swelling areas. She had been given many painkillers and was about to pass out but she knew she had to take a few painkillers first. Her parents had gone to get dinner, and drop Ume off at a friend's house for the night.

She grabbed her cell phone off the stand next to her and dialed Masaya's number, she got voicemail, and left a message, "Hey Masaya, it's Lettuce, just letting you know it is a pulled muscle, kinda severe, but it'll be ok. And it's a minor concussion, but I should be ok, um, the doctors are gonna be watching me closely til tomorrow. Uh it'll take a while for everything to get back in order, but I'll be in out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon, and I just wanted to let you know, thanks for the concern, bye."

Then she dialed Ryou's number and he answered, "Hey Lettuce."

"Hey, I just wanted to tell you something," she asked and suddenly felt really tired.

"Masaya told me you pulled a muscle, and have a concussion, are you ok?" Ryou asked her, his voice full of concern.

"Oh, uh, yeah, well that was all. I don't wanna keep you from the last day of your vacation."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah, I love you," she told him, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"I love you too," he said and hung up the phone, she set hers down, and closed her eyes, and she fell asleep.

"Why didn't he tell her when he knew?" Ryou asked aloud, looking at his phone confused.

* * *

~The Next Day, At the Airport~

Lettuce had been released in time to meet Ryou's plane, and was planning on surprising him. She was in a wheel chair that had been given to her by the hospital and she was on her way to the gate. She hadn't gotten a call from Ryou or Masaya, and was a little worried about the two of them. But those thoughts went out the window when she saw Ryou come out of the gate, and her heart soared, and then crashed to the ground. Behind her boyfriend bobbed along her red-headed friend, and then the unthinkable happened. Ryou smiled at Ichigo, his eyes full of love like always, and then she leaned over and kissed him. Lettuce froze, she couldn't move, and could hardly think.

Ryou then saw Lettuce and his eyes widened in horror, it was all downhill from there, "Lettuce," he whispered. Ichigo looked at him oddly, and then saw her friend in a wheel chair.

"Oh no," she whispered, and like that the master plan to get out of the relationships smoothly had collapsed.

Lettuce looked at the two, and rolled up to them, "Hello Ichigo-san, Ryou," she nodded her head politely at each of them, "Ichigo, can I talk to Ryou for a moment?" she said it as pleasantly as possible and even managed to smile at Ichigo. Ichigo nodded gravely and walked away, her head hanging. She looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, I really wish you hadn't seen that," he said, his head hanging.

"Me too," she said, her voice full of uncharacteristic steel, "but it's not me so much that I'm worried for. I always saw this coming," she confessed, "I wasn't right to let this go on for as long as it did." Ryou opened his mouth, but she shook her head, "I know you tried to give her up, and tried to love me the way you did her. I know, I just thought you'd have the decency to end it before you went after her again," she told him. "I love you, good bye," Lettuce said and rolled away, tears in her eyes.

Ryou went over to Ichigo, she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder, "I feel like such an awful person," she murmured.

"Me too," he said, he looked after his now ex-girlfriend, "do you need a ride home?" he asked Ichigo.

* * *

Masaya lay in his backyard, looking up at the clouds. He wasn't really thinking about the clouds, or the environment like he usually did but his thoughts were on his girlfriend. Why did she lie? Why didn't she just make the break and then go with Ryou, why did she have to do that? More importantly why didn't _he_ tell Lettuce, he was just setting her up to be hurt, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

His phone started to ring, he looked at the caller, it was Ichigo, he picked up but he didn't say anything, "Uh, hi," she greeted him, he was still silent, "um, I'm back in town, and I was wondering if we could talk," her voice got quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"Aren't we talking now?" he countered, as if he didn't know anything.

"Uh, yeah, I-I just, I know I have no right to ask to see you, but-"

"If that's what you want," he told her somberly, and if there had been any doubt that he knew it vanished.

"Thank you," she told him, and he knew she was about to start crying. Part of him wanted to rush over and comfort her, and another part was feeling oh so masochistic and sickly loving that she was about to be crying.

"I'll be at your house in a few minutes," he said, and hung up the phone. He started walking over, he knew what was about to happen. Lettuce had broken up with Ryou, and now it was his turn. She'd say she felt awful about betraying him, but that she loved Ryou now, and was so glad he had been her first love, but it was time for them to separate, and she'd pray that he would forgive her one day. But for now she understood if he didn't, and they'd part ways, she'd go happily off with Ryou, and he'd be left heartbroken with nowhere to go.

He arrived and Ichigo stood on the front porch, her eyes were nearly as puffy as Lettuce's swelling leg, and nearly as red as her hair, "H-hi," she said, and wiped her eyes to try to hide her tears.

"I thought you said you loved me," he accused, getting straight to the point.

"Masaya, I feel really bad that I let this happen. I really did love you, but it just, Ryou's more affectionate, and I'm so glad that I was lucky enough to have you as my first love, and I pray you can forgive me, but I know I have no right. So thank you," she said and started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Momomiya-san, that this had to happen, and I hope you and Shirogane are happy, good-bye," he turned and walked away, he didn't want to see her cry. He heard the door open and heard Ryou's voice comforting her. His blood started to boil, his fists clenched as he walked away, and when he was out of sight of the house he punched the nearest tree. There was an indent where his fist had connected with the tree and he didn't even have the emotional capacity to care.

* * *

**I have the break-ups out of the way, and next chapter will be all angsty, and then we can move on to actual development of the relationship. So, that's where the stories going. Please review.**

**~Cy**


	4. In Which There Is Angst and Violence

**Extra-glad my little brother is cool enough to let me talk to him and update this on his birthday. Happy twelfth birthday little buddy! **

**I don't own TMM**

Lettuce spent most of her remaining vacation days sulking in her room, feigning medication induced exhaustion. Most of her hours were spent sobbing into her pillow until she eventually cried herself to sleep; she would wake up repeat the process, rarely eating a

Her friends had come over to check on her, and she had either pretended or actually been asleep each time. Unfortunately she knew some of her friends weren't easily fooled. Ryou would never fall for it, but he wasn't coming over, and Pai wouldn't be fooled, but he was currently on his planet visiting his sister while she was pregnant, and Zakuro wouldn't be fooled, but she had been too busy with work.

She looked in the mirror and her hair was a total wreck, her eyes were swelling and bloodshot, her skin was sickly pale, and she could tell she lost weight in the past few days. She tried to run a comb through her hair and bits fell out, she sighed, this wasn't life. This wasn't right; Ryou shouldn't have had this effect on her, so why were her dehydrated eyes watering again?

Lettuce heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Just a minute," she responded and started to panic, if anyone saw her like this she couldn't even begin to imagine what would be done.

"All right, glad I caught you when you were awake," she heard Ryou's deep voice echo in her ears. Her eyes narrowed and she flung the door open and directed a glare at him.

"Why did you come here?" she hissed.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, and obviously it's a good thing I did," he said, his blue eyes widened in horror, "you look terrible."

"You have no right-"

"Lettuce, what I did was awful, but you're stronger than this, you're better than this, you, of all people don't deserve it, but you of all people can handle it. This isn't living Lettuce, cuss me out, hit me, do whatever you have to do, just please, take care of yourself."

"Everyone deals with break-ups differently Ryou, and you've given me five days to get over it while dealing with head trauma," she attempted to walk off, and nearly fell, clutching the doorknob and then the door frame and caught her breath, "that would've been way more effective if I could walk."

"That's my point, you _can't_ walk right now, and you _are_ dealing with head trauma, don't worry me by adding not eating to the list. I'm sorry, _so_ immensely sorry," he put a hand on her cheek, "I love you," Lettuce scoffed, "I mean that, and I don't wanna lose you."

"Why should I believe anything you say anymore?" she asked with a glare.

"You shouldn't," he said and smiled at her, and Lettuce was confused, the features on the face of her ex-boyfriend shifted and Lettuce started to fall back in shock but her neck was tightly clasped by a long, cold, clawed, pale hand and she was suspended in the air.

Masaya usually reserved Sunday's as a day of rest from any exercise but today was different. He pounded away at a red punching bag, trying to get out all the pent up anger before it led to anything outrageous. He continued to wail at the bag, a negative thought about Ryou or Ichigo with each punch. He didn't usually get angry but he felt as if his heart had been ripped out and then stomped on and beaten to a pulp, his immediate survival instinct told him to fight back, and the adrenalin needed to be released a violent way.

He wondered how the Blue Knight part of him was holding up, but was too scared to try to transform. He actually wondered if he still could, the Blue Knight's purpose was to protect Ichigo, now that he was no longer attached was the Blue Knight no longer part of him? He then felt his arm jerk, like the first time he had transformed to the Blue Knight.

He started to run towards where his arm led him, he didn't know what was happening, but he knew that if this was happening someone needed his help. He felt the heat of the typical transformation flames engulf him, and he looked down at his much paler hands seeing golden sleeves. He was surprised but kept running. He was familiar with the course he took, he didn't know what could be going on where he was headed but he knew he had to get there or Lettuce would be hurt further if not killed.

He burst through the door of the household and a confused Deep Blue turned when he saw a variant of his previous host. The Gold Knight saw him, not even thinking of whom it was he had come to the rescue of, and lunged at him, "I'm not so helpless this time," he growled at the alien leader that had just dodged his attack.

"Don't move, or I'll completely crush her windpipe," Deep Blue threatened.

He froze, he hadn't even noticed the squirming Lettuce, she was clawing at her neck, hr face turning a dark purple, "What do you want?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"Isn't it obvious? I've come for your girlfriend," he replied with a sadistic smile.

"I'm single," he replied with a glare, if the alien leader was surprised he didn't show it.

"If you didn't care about the green haired girl why would you transform?"

"I'm not here to debate," he growled. Lettuce writhed, trying desperately to clear her airway, "let her go, she's done nothing."

"But she has something I so greatly desire, a pure spirit, which can be broken, and turned to particles of mew aqua."

"Take mine instead, just leave her alone."

Lettuce squirmed even more, shaking her head in protest, Deep Blue chuckled, and said "Your spirit is neither pure nor easily broken. And you know you can't beat me, or you would've attacked me by now."

The Golden Knight summoned his sword, and nothing came, he closed his eyes and focused, he felt his hands grow warm, and heard a quick intake of breath, "I don't have to beat you," he said, opening his now green eyes, "you just can't win." He directed his focus at the alien overlord and sent a large energy blast towards him, and Deep Blue tried to move but was unable to get completely out of the way. The Golden Knight could hear his past parasite's flesh frying and see the sear mark. This new form was much more powerful.

**Uh-oh's, what's gonna happen? And why did Masaya transform for Lettuce?**

**~Cy**


	5. In Which There Is A Fight and Flirting

**Ok, so, let's see how this goes…**

**I don't own TMM.**

"_Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up." ~__ James A. Baldwin_

Lettuce's body was crumpled on the ground, Masaya's now green eyes darted to her, as Deep Blue recovered he went to her, and propped her against the wall, "You've got to hold on, Lettuce," he said, Deep Blue's eye's burned and he yelled out in rage as he brought his claws down against his enemy.

"You will not win!" the enraged alien shouted and Masaya, turned to try to block, but was clawed in the face. He winced but got away from the girl who was barely breathing. Masaya tried to keep cool, he knew if he let rage overcome him he would fail. "Make your move," the alien hissed.

"Gladly," he said and felt his hands grow hot again, and he leapt at the leader and wrapped his hands around the blue suited alien's neck. The leader writhed as his throat started to burn but continued to struggle and though Masaya had the advantage of power charges, Deep Blue was physically stronger, and flipped him before his windpipe could be burnt. He pinned the man down and summoned his great sword.

"Not so tough now, are you?" the leader laughed manically and raised his sword arm to make a finishing blow. Masaya used his now free arm to deliver a blow to Deep Blue's stomach and managed to get out from under. Deep Blue roared and swung blindly at his enemy, delivering an easily dodged attack. Masaya jumped over him, and landed behind the leader. He pulled the dark haired man back by his hair and his hands started to burn again. But Deep Blue elbowed the boy in the ribs, causing him to shrink back. He swung at the boy while he was still recovering and hit home in his back.

Masaya fell to the ground, and Deep Blue laughed, pulling his sword off. The green eyed boy coughed up blood, and yet still fought to get up. Deep Blue laughed, "Give up, man, you've lost!"

Masaya shook his head, and fired a blast at the laughing lord that hit home in right over his heart. Deep Blue was knocked over, and Masaya dragged himself toward Lettuce, willing the fire out to make a shield when he arrived. The alien leader attempted to penetrate the shield but was fried almost completely, but was still breathing.

A trail of blood followed the Gold Knight's trail to the girl. He bled heavily, his wound severe, but still all he could think of was if she was ok. His vision was hazy and he couldn't determine if he actually saw the up and down movement of her chest or the world was just shaking. He reached for her wrist, and felt a pulse. He let out a painful breath of relief, and muttered, "Thank God you're ok."

Lettuce was just waking up herself when she felt her savior's cold, clammy, blood-drenched hands on her wrist. The world around her was spinning as air flooded her lungs, she was dizzy and unable to see straight. Her vision finally focused and her gaze shifter to the Knight in shining armor bleeding to death in front of her, she was surprised and let out a high pitched scream at the terror.

"Lettuce, I'm" he winced as he took another breath, "I'm ok."

"No, you're hurt," she said, this person looked completely different from anyone she knew, but that voice, the caring, selfless tone, she knew it. She looked into the now dull green eyes and a vision of Masaya's sad eyes came to mind. "Masaya, you need help," she said, but had no clue where she was because of the shield completely blocking her view.

"No," his labor was becoming even more labored. "No, I'd rather die," he took another breath, "here, in your arms," another breath, "than have you hurt again" he groaned, "by that _monster_," he practically spat the last word. He retched and a mass of blood and black bile exited. Lettuce had to try to not vomit or faint at the sight.

"I'll be ok, you need help," tears were openly falling down her cheeks, why had he done this? She had done nothing to deserve this, why? Why would he get himself killed for her? He no longer had the strength to uphold the shield and it fell, revealing a battered Ryou on the floor. Lettuce pulled her phone out of her purse, and dialed the cafés number quickly, knowing it would forward to Ryou and Keiichiro's apartment, "Come one, come one," she said as she waited for someone to answer.

"This si Ichigo speaking," Ichigo's chipper voice answered.

"Ichigo, it's Lettuce, put Keiichiro on, it's an emergency."

"Sure," she said and quickly put Keiichiro on the line.

"What's wrong Lettuce?"

"Ryou and Masaya they're hurt, Deep Blue took over Ryou, and then Masaya showed up to fight him¸ and I don't know what to do because I can't explain that to paramedics but they're dying!" she said as quickly as possible in a panicked tone.

"I'll be there right away with Ichigo and some Mew Aqua, hopefully it's not too late, in the meantime do what you can to stop any blood flow," he told her and hung up.

She pulled off her bed sheet and pulled off Masaya's coat, gasping when she saw the blood, she applied pressure to the wound, "Please, please don't die," she pleaded, "Oh God, please don't let him die!" She turned him so his back was leaning against her chest as she pushed the sheet against his back.

"Lettuce," Masaya said and grabbed her free hand, she hushed him.

"No, hush, save your strength," she said, shaking her head. He reached up at her cheek, and she nuzzled her cheek closer, "Keiichiro is coming, he'll take of you, you'll be ok," he said.

"Maybe you should look at Ryou a bit," he suggested, always thinking of others over himself.

She looked over her shoulder, "I don't know what I can do for burns," she admitted sheepishly, "but if I did I would, I just don't want to make things worse by doing something I shouldn't."

She kept her hand applying pressure to his back, while he leaned against her arm, "Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" she whispered, stroking his silky blonde hair with the one hand not on his back.

He smiled, before turning away and gagging again, his breathing became slower and heavier, and Lettuce started to panic again, "Where's Keiichiro with that Mew Aqua?" she whispered.

Keiichiro came in a few minutes later, Ichigo rushed to Ryou with a vial while Keiichiro came to Masaya, "Turn him over on his back, I need to place the Mew Aqua on the wound." Lettuce gently rotated him and Keiichiro placed the Mew Aqua on his back. Masaya flinched at the touch, but the Mew Aqua created a cooling sensation and his breathing started to become more regular as the Aqua sank in and the wound started to close. "How's your leg?" he asked Lettuce.

"Painful," she admitted, Masaya was resting partially on her leg, and she had been so caught up in everything that she ignored it, but now she needed to move him. Keiichiro helped Masaya to move off of Lettuce.

"Thank you," Masaya said to Keiichiro with a grateful, weary smile.

"Of course," Keiichiro said, "if there's still any pain tomorrow make something up about falling out of a tree onto a knife and get into the hospital."

Masaya nodded, still on the tile floor, "Thank you, Keiichiro, and thank you Ichigo," Lettuce thanked the two. Ichigo and Keiichiro helped Ryou to his feet.

"Of course, I'm glad you called us," Ichigo said, "no hard feelings?"the red-head asked her blue eyed friend.

"No hard feelings," she agreed, "I hope you and Ryou are happy," she smiled warmly, "now I think we're both going to be playing nurse for awhile."

Ichigo giggled, "If you need any help let me know."

Lettuce nodded, "If you could get my wheelchair from my room I'd really appreciate it," she said with a sheepish grin.

"Of course," Ichigo said, "Ryou, lean on Keiichiro for a minute," she whispered and Ryou complied with a weak smile at Lettuce.

"You lunatic," she said and shook her head with an exasperated look at her ex.

"You know you love it," he teased.

Lettuce shook her head, but here eyes were smiling, "And to think I was worried about you, you're already back to your old ways, but I guess I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ichigo walked in and helped Lettuce up into the chair, "There ya go," Ichigo gave her friend a hug, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, see ya around," she said and three of the five departed. Lettuce got out of her chair, hopping on one foot, and helped Masaya into it.

"Lettuce, you ought to be in here not me," he said.

"Nonsense, I can lean on the chair and push you at the same time," she said and limped as she pushed him to her room, and helped him onto her bed, "get comfortable," she told him. He shifted a bit, and glowed brightly before returning to normal, still with an aching back.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

"Yes I do, you save my life, this is the least I can do," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It was nothing," he said and smiled at her, his brown eyes shining brightly.

"You dirty liar, you almost died, that's not nothing," she said.

"I told you, you're worth dying for," he said, reaching for her hand.

"No, but I'm glad you think so," she said and a deep blush set in. She lifted him, propping him up so he was sitting, and comfortable.

"Miss, can I ask you a question?" he said very formally. She put her hand to his forehead, and nodded. He continued, "I noticed that you aren't wearing a ring, and I was wondering if I could take you out."

Her mouth opened a bit, she was flabbergasted, "Excuse me?"

"On a date," he said, he was still tired and weak, and in no mental or physical condition to be thinking about this. She turned, and was troubled by his question. True, after today she had no more feelings for Ryou, and Masaya was quite the charmer, and the gentlemen, and had just saved her life. "Before you say no, I will let you know I am an excellent dancer, and my intentions are completely dishonorable," he chuckled a bit, but the chuckle quickly turned to a cough.

She turned to look at him, sympathetic to say the least, she laid him down to ease his breathing again, "Okay, okay, Casanova, come on," she was still laying him down slowly, "let's just get you better and then we'll talk about a date, okay?" she said and got into her wheelchair again to go downstairs.

**I liked this chapter despite my own relationship problems I hope this wasn't too depressing. Anyone pick up on where that last scene was stolen from? ;)**

**~Cy**


	6. In Which There Is A Happily Ever After

**So... yeah, back… doing better because I slapped someone and now things are good between us, and my inability to write has vanished.**

Lettuce's nimble fingers were quickly weaving her thick, green hair into its customary style as she hummed a simple melody. She smiled, Masaya had been assisted home and been provided with medical care and was being monitored as he healed. Throughout the week many people had been visiting and Lettuce had made plans to go see him today. She examined herself in the mirror, and debated about whether or not she should change from her yellow sweater to her white sleeveless blouse. She decided she would, and switched shirts, and then realized she was still in her pajama pants.

"Oh, my, if I don't hurry I'll miss it," she said and, quickly as she comfortably could, changed into a grey skirt. She smiled and grabbed her camera as she tried to decide where to go this morning. She pondered this as she leaned heavily on the railing to get downstairs she let out a frustrated huff as she plopped down in her chair. She rolled into the kitchen, and grabbed an orange and bottle of water. She smiled as she realized the perfect place to go, but she would have to hurry. She rolled as fast as her arms could carry her to a grove in a nearby forest. Yes, in the bustling metropolis there was a park, but the area had been turned to a forest all those years ago, and she had a favorite section of the urban jungle to visit.

Even rolling as fast as she safely could in the still dark city she could see the first hint of the sun and sighed. She stopped right in front a used book store, and got out her precious camera. She looked at her surroundings, and decided it would be nice to try something new. She typically stuck to the natural world around her in her photographs. And yet there was beauty in this simple little shop with a beautiful natural backdrop. Her smile grew when she popped off the lens cap and the brick building covered in greenery was the perfect model throughout the three minutes it took for the sky to be visible.

She smiled and went to get coffee and her photo's developed before heading over Masaya's house. The green haired girl was content with the simple things, a picture, a book, a little bit of fabric with a needle and thread, and a cup of coffee, that was all it took to make her happy. She smiled with a thought about this, as she got her coffee from the self-serve counter, and then she rolled up to a counter and was met by a friendly face, "Hello again, Lettuce, coffee and film developed again?" the cashier asked.

"Yup, two coffee this time though," she said the cashier looked confused, as the former mew only had one cup of coffee and that was all she usually got. Lettuce smiled and laughed, "I'm gonna prepare it when the films been developed, it's for a friend I'm visiting," she explained. The cashier nodded and Lettuce handed her the camera and her money. She then rolled out of line and to a secluded spot and got out the necessary materials for a new doll. She sorted through her tiny fabric scraps and decided on a gold material and just let her hands go without really thinking about it. Before she knew it she was done, and smiled at her handy work, her friend gave her the developed pictures and her camera.

"Thank you," Lettuce said, tucking them, and the finished plush toy, into her tote bag, and prepared another cup of coffee for Masaya. She left the corner store and made her way to her injured friend's house. She hadn't given much thought to what he had said when she was taking care of him, after all, he was delirious and didn't know what he was saying, right?

She knocked on the door and a nurse answered with a smile, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Is Aoyama-san up?" she asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Yes, are you Midorikawa-san?" she asked, and Lettuce had a puzzled expression, she hadn't been over yet, how did this nurse know her? "It's just I haven't seen you and he's been asking for a girl name Midorikawa Lettuce," the nurse explained.

"He's been asking for me?" Lettuce asked. The caregivers' statement certainly through the mew for a loop. Sure they were friends, but they weren't best friends, and they weren't romantically involved, why would he want to see her above others?

"Yeah, come in," she said and lead to girl in the wheelchair through the house to the dark-haired boy's patio, where he was trying to get some fresh air. "I'll leave you two alone," she said and went back into the house.

Lettuce smiled and gave him his cup of coffee while saying, "How've you been?"

"A little sore, but the Mew Aqua really works wonders," he said and was able to get up and greet his friend with a hug.

"Sit back down," she said and he did so.

"Yes, mother," he teased and they both laughed, "thank you for the coffee," he said smiled at her.

"No problem," she pulled out a golden medieval knight plush toy with the visor down and handed it to him, "It's yours if you want it."

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," he said, looking at the stitching, he could see the love that went into making it.

"Oh, it's nothing all that great," she said with a blush.

"Yes it is," he said, taking hold of one of her hands causing her face to turn beet red, he chuckled, "How about that date?" he asked.

She looked down at their intertwined hands, "Uh, well, I mean," she stuttered, trying to find the words.

"Please?" he said with eyes wide, and his mouth slightly ajar, his face the very picture of desperation.

"I, just, well," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she knew what she wanted to say, but they had both just gotten out of relationships, wasn't this a bit too soon to be feeling this way? "What I mean is, isn't it a little too soon, for both of us?"

"Oh," he said, he averted his eyes from hers, maybe she was right, and they both had just broken up with their long term partners, they had both been hurt, but a thought occurred to him. Lettuce had always seen this coming, and she was the one that had been the most equipped to deal with the grief. With a new sense of optimism and determination he said, "I'm ready if you are," and he meant it, Ichigo had hurt him, and so had Ryou, in more way than one, but all the emotions had been released, he was done moping, and done being angry.

"That's just it, I don't like Ryou anymore, and I can smile at myself in the mirror again, but I still don't know that I'm ready to get out there again. Ryou and I were together for a long time, maybe I should find out who I am without a guy," there she went lying, she knew who she was. She sighed, "No, I should be honest with you, you deserve at least that, what's really happening is I'm scared," she admitted.

"Of me?" Masaya asked, why would this sweet, innocent girl be scared of him, he hadn't done anything to prove himself a fiend, had he? He had saved her from Deep Blue, why would he scare her?

"No, I'm not scared of you, I'm scared that I'll get hurt again," she confessed, Ryou had been her first boyfriend, and her first love had never even seen her in a romantic way, she hadn't had a healthy relationship yet, both times the person she had given her everything to that person was already devoted to someone else.

"Lettuce, I promise you that I have no feelings for Ichigo," he said, looking into her light blue eyes. She was silent for awhile, she didn't avert her gaze this time, and she let his warm chocolate eyes melt away her fears.

She squeezed his hand tighter, letting its warmth fill her with the strength to say, "All right, one date."

"Thank you, so much!" he said and gave her another hug, her cheeks grew red but she tried to quite her racing heart, and just enjoyed the moment.

"What time and where?" she asked after his arms moved from her waist back to holding her hands. Her eyes were smiling, and pupils buzzing with curiosity.

"Wherever you want," he said, his thumb caressing her knuckle.

She pondered that for a minute, and smiled when the perfect idea entered her mind, "Ok, I have an idea, but it's gonna be a surprise," she said with a smile, then asked, "how fond of coloring books are you?"

"Coloring books?" he asked with a confused cock of his eyebrow.

"Coloring books," she repeated with a nod and a smile at him, giggling a bit at his expression.

"Uh, I haven't really looked at one too hard since I was 8," he said, and shook his head, biting his tongue as he was trying to figure out why this had come up.

"Ok, perfect," she said with an innocent grin, she hadn't seen him like this before; it was funny and made her feel less awkward.

"You have pretty teeth," he said, looking at her beaming face, she giggled again, and he blushed, realizing how stupid that sounded.

"Thanks," she said, and already was planning the perfect date, involving a night in the woods, a campfire to snuggle near, a canopy and white Christmas lights, blankets, music, and coloring books.

"So, when do you wanna do this?" he asked, still with a puzzled expression.

"Are you up for a bit of a walk?" she asked him, smiling at his deep in thought expression.

"Of course," he said with a nod, locking down at the ground, almost as if he was trying to convince himself that he was.

"Are you sure?" she asked, not really convinced of his statement.

"Yeah, are you?" he asked, noticing, and not for the first time, that she was still in the wheel chair. His concern grew, now not only for figuring out the mystery of the date, but for her health.

"Absolutely," she nodded with a smile, for she was just giddy with anticipation for the night now. She would call Zakuro and ask her to help her set up the "camp site", "I'll see you at my place tonight at 9?"

"Nine?" he pretended to go through a schedule in his head, she shook her head, realizing it as a joke before a word came out of his mouth, "That should be perfect," he smiled at her.

Lettuce's phone started to ring, and she blushed, "Do you mind if I take this?" she asked.

"No, not at all, actually if we're having a late night I should probably get some sleep in," he told her with a smile.

She smiled back, "Thank you, I'll see you tonight," she said and then turned to leave, answering her phone, "Hey, Ryou, what's up?"

"I came over to check on you, I saw your name in the paper, something about the doctor who operated on your foot, but you weren't there, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok, not doing anything crazy, or whatever."

"Oh, I'm doing something crazy, but I'm ok, what about you?" she asked, she knew that he was worse off than she.

"Ok, just worried about you, where are you?"

"On my way home," she said and smiled, she said with a little laugh.

"From where, and what's so funny?" Ryou couldn't keep the panic out of his voice, this wasn't like her and he was worried.

"Masaya's, I was checking on him, and I'm just laughing at something I'm planning, a surprise for him."

"Oh," he said, and he seemed disappointed to her.

"Ryou, are you sure you're ok?" she asked, able to tell that something was wrong.

"Yeah," he answered, with the same self assuring tone Masaya had used before when answering about his ability to walk.

"Ryou, you owe me at least some honesty, what's bothering you?"

"I don't know, it's just, you and Aoyama hooking up just after Ichigo and I did," he said, and she could tell what connection he was trying to make.

"I know, I'm worried about that too, but for now there's no harm in seeing how it goes, and for now, I do have a date I have to set up for," she said.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her, the tone unsure, so unlike him, she was ready to ask him if there was something else that bothering him and tell him she wanted to help, he had hurt her, but she had no intense hate for him, and was ready to be friends again. But she had to think maybe he wasn't ready.

"No, that's ok," she said, "I'm not doing anything too fancy," she said, but she was a terrible liar.

"You said you were planning something crazy, I'm not that stupid Lettuce."

"No, you aren't, but I just think I should do this without you, I mean, I just don't think that having my ex-boyfriend help me set up for my first date is the best idea."

"Why don't I send Ichigo over then?" he asked, he really didn't want her to do this by herself.

"Ryou, put your over-sized brain to use!" she heard her little brother yell

Lettuce giggled, "Not that I wouldn't like Ichigo helping, but I do have Masaya to consider."

"Right, well, what about Keiichiro? He's neutral," Ryou said, he didn't want anything to happen to her, and wanted someone to help her so she didn't hurt herself.

"All right, if he doesn't mind, that'd be great," Lettuce said with a smile as she turned the corner to her street.

"Awesome, I'll see you in a few minutes," he said and she hung up the phone before he could finish what he wanted to say. He sighed and looked at his phone screen until Ume slapped the back of his head, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Well, were you gonna stare at the phone all day or try to talk to Lettuce?" the green haired boy asked and turned the older blonde boy around to face his ex.

"Hey, Lettuce," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hello Ryou," she said with a nod and then kept rolling, she had more important things to do than talk to Ryou.

"What, that's it?" he asked, turning to face her again, she had been all over him before, couldn't she at least say more than hello now?

She turned back, "Was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Well, no, I just," he was a little embarrassed as he said, "I'm not use to there not being an 'us', and you not wanting to talk."

"It'll be new to get used to for both us, but I really do have to get ready for a date, if there's something you want to talk about you can come upstairs while I get ready," she said, shaking her head, she felt odd talking to him like this, it wasn't like her. But, she smiled, maybe it could be, maybe being happy would give her more confidence, it certainly seemed to be.

"I'll help you up, and then I'll go," he said, and she shook her head, but accepted his help.

"Thank you," she said, and she bit her bottom lip as she debated whether or not to tell him to stay away for awhile.

"Uh, good bye, I guess," Ryou said and went to hug her, but then stopped himself.

"See ya, oh, and Ryou?"

"What is it?"

"I think we should take a break from each other, just, please, stay away for a little bit," Ryou was shocked by what she had said, but he nodded and left. She went into her room and started to get what she needed for her date that night.

~*8 PM*~

Lettuce had just gotten out of the shower, she was just getting cleaned up from set up for her date in the woods, it would be a fun night tonight, and she knew that much. She smiled at her reflection and pulled on a white tank top and pajama shorts as she got ready to do her hair. She plugged in her curling iron and turned on the radio to distract herself from her nervous thoughts. Zakuro had dropped off some supplies that she was less than thrilled to be trying out. She released a strand of hair and smiled at the ringlet that had formed from her previously wavy hair. The green haired girl was more than content when she saw the end result of the half hour of labor. But she wasn't done yet, she pulled her back into a high ponytail, her fluffing out and reaching her waist even at the high elevation. She pulled out a few medium length curls and then cringed at the bag sitting on her dresser.

She took her glasses off and pulled a container out of the bag her model friend had brought her. She had never worn contacts before but her doctor had shown her how to put them in case she ever changed her mind. She adjusted to them in a few minutes and then she got to the part she was really dreading, the applying of make -up.

She dialed Zakuro's number, "Zakuro, are you busy?"

"No, actually I've been expecting a call," she said and Lettuce heard her door open, they both hung up their phones, "your mom asked me to stay," she said.

"Thank you," Lettuce said and Zakuro grabbed her make-up bag. She applied a shimmery grey eye shadow, a thin line of eyeliner on her top lip, and mascara, then a light pink lip gloss in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you," she said and Zakuro smiled and shook her head.

"I promised I'd help when you fell in love, didn't I?"

Lettuce smiled, "Yes, you did," she said and Zakuro looked thorough her friends closet, and pulled out a pair of black shorts with large buttons and pulled out a button up shirt, she got out her phone and dialed her agents number, "Get me a gold tank and wedges, bring it to my current location," she paused, "thanks."

Lettuce smiled, and got a necklace with a gold chain and a small heart with an alexandrite gemstone in the middle, and put on large golden hooped earrings, within ten minutes the tank and shoes were there and she put them on, and then Zakuro had her put on a blue button up shirt, "There, you look fantastic," Zakuro said and gave her friend a hug, and then helped her downstairs and into her chair.

There was a knock at the door and Zakuro opened it up, "Hello Masaya," she said and let him in. Lettuce took his breath away, he had never seen her like this, sure he had thought she was pretty but now he couldn't believe his eyes, she was beautiful. He just stared at her and she smiled at his jaw that had hit the floor. He was in a green short sleeved shirt and jeans, he felt vastly underdressed.

"Should we get started?" Lettuce asked and Masaya made no movement to change his behavior.

"Ok, lover boy, you have reservations at a very special place, get going," Zakuro said and shoved him out the door and then Lettuce rolled out after him, "Thank you, again." Zakuro just smiled and shook her head.

"Wow, you look great," Masaya finally said.

"Thank you, you look nice too," she said and he just followed her, not knowing where to go. He didn't know what to say, or whether he should hold her hand or what, so he said nothing, he just followed her, "So, you know, I'm not a different person, you can still talk to me," she said, "or I can wash this off if it's too much of a big deal."

"No, it's ok, I," he blushed, "I'm sorry I'm getting distracted, it's just, wow," he said with a shake of his head.

She giggled, "Well thank you," she said, and they were quite while Lettuce led the way, as they got to an area more dense with forest Masaya was increasingly confused.

"Didn't Zakuro say we had reservations somewhere?"

"Yes, she did, but she was joking, this is my hideout, of sorts, I like to come here to think, and calm down," she explained, "we've only got a bit farther to go." Masaya could see some lights up ahead, and realized that must be where they were going.

They arrived and music started to play, just soft instrumental melodies, but beautiful to match the canopy in the clearing lit with a mix of artificial lights, candles, and natural light. There were blankets, and two small throw pillows, along with a bottle of sparkling water and two wine glasses, as well as a layout of coloring books and crayons. Masaya was amazed at what this girl had done for him, what had he done to deserve this treatment?

"Do you like it?" she asked with a light blush, and weak smile, her shoulders hunched, awaiting an answer.

"It's perfect," he said, and helped her from her wheelchair to one of the blankets. He poured them each a glass of water, and she selected a coloring book. She smiled, and he grabbed one as well, "So, it's good thing we're out here with all this fresh air," he said.

"Why is that?" she asked, looking up at him from her intricate design on the border of the coloring page.

"Because you keep taking my breath away," he said, looking into her blue eyes, and her luminescent eye shadow that sparkled in the flickering light made him wonder is he was truly with a human.

She smiled at his comment, "I thought you might like it out here," she said and took a sip of her water, delicately setting it on the ground before looking at him again, "Ryou always said tree hugging was your thing," she teased.

He chuckled, "I am Masaya, I speak for the trees. I speak for the trees, for the trees have no tongues," he quoted the children's author with a smile.

Lettuce giggled, that was the reason for getting the coloring books, to get in touch with his inner child; she didn't want him to be so serious all the time, "But, unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not."

"Yeah, you know, I'm surprised you like it out here, no offense, I just always got the impression you were more of a homebody, Ichigo said you couldn't keep your nose out of a book."

"The more you read, the more things you will know. The more things you learn the more places you'll go," they both laughed again.

"I guess we ought to put what our exes said behind us," Masaya said, and Lettuce agreed with a smile and a nod. This was going well, they were having fun and seeing a different side of each other, and she liked this side of him. They both had resumed coloring, and Masaya said, "I've never done something like this before, it's fun."

"Yeah, it's kinda magical, most people have forgotten how to be a little kid, to just have fun, and believe your dreams can come true and that there's good in the world. We all need a refresher course from time to time on how to have fun," she said, and she thought about that applied to her own life right now too. He looked at his date, such profound wisdom out of a seventeen year old, but then again they had all had to grow up so much when their lives got turned upside down by the mew project.

He leaned closer to her, and mustered up about half the nerve to kiss her, she closed her eyes, waiting, and when she knew he had pulled away she grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, then wrapped her arms around his neck. He was shocked at the normally shy girl's gusto, and his lack of response made her pull away, "I'm sorry," she said with a deep blush setting in.

"No, it's ok, it just surprised me," he said and took hold of her hand, she looked down at their hands then up at him again, but she noticed he was looking away too.

"If you want to take it slow I understand that, it's probably smarter," she told him, thinking that in his past relationship she had seen him over the moon but hadn't seen much physical context apart from hand holding, and the occasional kiss, but that was months after they had been dating and here she was kissing him on the first date.

"I don't mind, I'm just not used to it, Ichigo was my first girlfriend and I wasn't very confident about that sort of thing, so I wasn't sure when I should or when I shouldn't. I think that's part of the reason she went with Ryou, she probably got bored, and he's more confident, and more able to meet her physical needs."

"I don't know, you were certainly very forward when you asked me out, with 'completely dishonorable intentions', and yeah, Ryou is a good kisser, but I couldn't ever do this with him, he'd of just said 'This is dumb, we should do something a bit more exciting,' and we'd go to some restaurant or amusement park and end up finding a place to make-out in, and maybe it's selfish but that's not all I want in a relationship," she told him and her cheeks turned bright red when she realized what she had said.

"It's not selfish at all," he said with a smile, he pushed a stray strand of hair back, his hand lingering on her cheek long after the hair had been fixed, their eyes remained locked, he closed his eyes and tilted his head before slowly leaning in, Lettuce closed her eyes as well, her heart already racing, she felt his warm breath mixing with hers for a moment before he took a deep breath and closed that last inch between their lips. Her arms moved around his neck, and his free arm moved down around her slender waist. She was surprised by his new found eagerness, but not more so than he was by her experience. She seemed so shy and quiet before, but here she was with more passion and fire than he had ever seen from his ex-girlfriend.  
He pulled away, his cheeks bright red, "I'm sorry, I just," he looked away, too embarrassed to say anything.

"You just aren't used to that," she felt her own cheeks growing warm, "I can tone it down," she said with a gentle smile, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "just tell me, I know you aren't Ryou," she realized what she said and immediately corrected herself, and quickly said, "I don't mean that in a bad way, I just know you're different," she took a deep breath, "and I don't have to do that to keep you around."

"I'm glad you know that," he said with a smile, he wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled closer, and soon fell asleep in his arms, and he eventually nodded off too. They had sweet dreams of a peaceful future together. The happy couple stayed in that position until morning, and stayed happy for much longer.

**There we go, nice long and fluffy**


End file.
